


Casual Wednesday

by firecrystal1092



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Gavin Reed, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Awkward Flirting, Biopolar Gavin Reed, Blood and Injury, Connor gets him back, Connor has a twitch after the revolution, Connor-centric, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Gav- 200 is Deviant, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Gavin Rick rolls everyone, Gavin is in a underground rock band, Gavin takes Connor to a night club, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Growing Up Together, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Hank and Gavin rivalry, Hank messing with Gavin, Hank plays matchmaker, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jealous Connor, Kissing in the Rain, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Cole Anderson, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Parent Hank Anderson, Prank Wars, Protective Hank Anderson, Sharing a Bed, So Wrong It's Right, Socially awkward Gavin Reed, Spider Connor au, Support Group, Tsundere Gavin Reed, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What is love ?, gavin finds out, protective brother Nines, socially awkward Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrystal1092/pseuds/firecrystal1092
Summary: This will be a series of Connor/Gavin one shots. This is a Convin/ Gav800/ Reed800 story series. But I'm not against writing Reed900.Tags added as I write the one shots. Tags will be added if I get requests in the comments and or prompts through Tumblr. Username : firecrystal1092Iam doing both Markus and North and Markus and Simon since I like both parings. Also because I can't decide.





	1. Casual  Wednesday

Summary It all started as a off handed remark by Gavin for Connor to get a new wardrobe change...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It has been two months since Markus marched valiantly down the streets of Detroit and claimed the freedom for Androids. Two months since, he watched Connor March down the street with thousands of Androids on the news.

Two months since he got knocked out cold by Connor in the evidence room. He still gets headaches from time to time where Connor hit him in the head. 

Because damn Connor hit hard. By the time Gavin came to in the evidence room he was aware of three things. First, was his nose was bleeding, two he had a minor concussion where Connor knocked him out. Thirdly, he felt like a major asshole.

He came home almost in a trance he felt like he was operating on autopilot his mind was elsewhere. He had done a lot of thinking and after analyzing his interactions with Connor he realized he was the lowest scum on the earth.

Gavin has not seen Connor since the Revolution. More accurately he hasn't seen him in person. He has been on the news with Markus and the rest of Jericho as they talk about how the new laws are progressing.

Gavin wanted Connor to come back so they could start over and try to gain some common ground. But, sadly it seemed that Connor might not come back.

Even if Connor did come back. That he would never give him a chance because honestly he won't give himself another chance either.

Two months since Gavin got some sense knocked into him literally and figuratively and realized how much of a douchebag he was  
towards everyone Connor most of all.

So, here he was laying in bed getting up to go back to work. Unsure why Connor was on his mind so much today or at all. A part of him will always feel bitter about the creation of Androids because of Elijah. 

But, damn it he is tired of harboring such negative thoughts for the past twenty years it has affected how he handled relationships, work and his friends.

He was gonna try to be a better person. He was going to learn how to be happy and for some reason Connor makes him feel warm inside.

Gavin was happy he no longer had to dress in a police uniform since he made Detective but he still gets excited to see what people's fashion tastes are.

Gavin fed his cats and put on his favorite brown jacket and left his cold one bedroom apartment towards the precinct.

When he arrived however he was met with confetti, balloons, and a banner hung over the office that read,”Welcome back Connor!”.

There standing in a Halo of light coming from the window smiling and laughing looking more alive and less like the machine two months ago was Connor.

He was swarmed by the rest of the DPD when Gavin sat down at his desk. A bit of disgust surfaced as he looked at Connor. He still had that stupid uniform from Cyberlife. 

 

Suddenly, without thinking he marched towards Connor with a scowl “ Hello, dipshit you think you can march back in here wearing that crap as if nothing has changed. I'm gonna get you back for what you did to my face asswipe”!

Gavin snapped as he poked Connor in the chest emphasizing his frustration towards the Androids clothes. 

It took him a while to sink in what he said the good mood the party set was diminished from Connor's face and instead Connor looked scared, alarmed, worried and uncertain his LED flashing between yellow and red.

“Connor remember what we talked about”. Hank said sternly as he stood folding his arms across his chest.

Connor's alarmed face morphed from one of fear and alarm to indifference and annoyance as he adjusted his tie and then stood up straight. 

Allowing his taller stature to easily make Gavin feel a rush of regret, nervousness and something else he could not quite identify a sort of rush in his heart causing his palms to sweat and his cheeks to flush a bright pink.

“Gavin, I'm alive now your actions that you have done in the past now have consequences so I recommend that you and I remain civil from now”. 

Connor said slyly gone was the obedient plastic pet and was replaced by a Connor with spunk and a air of confidence. So, this is what Connor was like outside of his coding? Incredible. 

Gavin nodded. ” I'm sorry Plastic-I mean ..He took a deep breath and continued. Connor I don't know what came over me to be honest I saw you in your old uniform and I just lost it”.

Connor tilted his head for a moment and then smiled and said, “ I understand many people felt the same However these are the only clothes I have minus the clothes I had taken from a abandoned thrift store during the revolution”.

Gavin smiled back his cheeks flushed a deep red under Connor's stare. Gavin knew he should stop staring but he couldn't look away.It was as if he was seeing Connor for the first time. Was Connor’s eyes always so captivating? 

Was Gavin blinded by hatred so much that he failed to see the clear expressive eyes Connor possessed? Even before the revolution Connor always had a sense of humanity in him that separated him from the blank Androids that were at the precinct. 

Connor couldn't help but be captivated by Gavin he scanned every inch of his face and his cheeks tinted a pale shade of blue as everyone gathered around the cake.

Androids got a recent update since the Revolution and can now taste, smell, breath, feel pain and other sinations like heat or cold.

It was then as he laughed along side Gavin and the members of the DPD he made a decision he was going to grab Gavin's attention. 

Connor admitted to Gavin having a point there is no use for him to still have this uniform not after everything that had happened.

Connor walked up to Hank and stood nervously as he flipped his coin and avoided eye contact. Connor saw Hank as a father figure he knew he could trust Hank with this.

“Hank I was wondering if we could go clothes shopping after this I'm tired of wearing this uniform”. Connor said with a hint of embarrassment and nervousness the flip of his coin growing faster the longer he stood. 

 

Hank looked back and forth between them and then shrugged and took a sip of coffee. Hank understands what is happening but doesn't want to get in the way eventually when Connor figures it out he might give him the dad talk until then he will keep a eye on Reed.

 

“Okay we can go shopping but not today right now let's just enjoy your welcome back party son”. Hank said uncharacteristically soft it was rare that Hank’s voice wasn't raised or cursing angrily at something so to see Hank's soft side brought a smile to Connor's face. 

When next Wednesday came around Gavin was not sure what to expect. He sighed with contentment as he took a sip of coffee as he entered the office. What he saw next made Gavin nearly drop his cup.

Connor was amazingly hot looking today. Gavin always wondered what Connor would look like outside of of his uniform. But, this passed his expectations.

Connor was wearing a leather jacket with a camouflage tank top, dark blue jeans and a dark grey beanie a freaking beanie!

 

Connor spotted him and smiled a hint of blue dusting his cheeks when he noticed Gavin staring . He was unsure if the tank top was too much. But, Hank said that it will help boost his relationship with Gavin. 

Understanding social cues was still a issue for him so when he noticed Hank snickering with a small mischievous laugh he didn't question it. 

But, now he knew what Hank was up to when he picked up Gavin's heart rate from across the room alerting Connor to his presents. 

Gavin walked to him and Connor watched in fascination and amusement as Gavin opened his mouth and shut it again repeatedly. Before he coughed into his hand. “Connor you look amazing”.

Gavin said with such warmth and conviction that Connor could feel his whole face turn blue Connor couldn't find the words so he just muttered a soft thank you.

“So “ They both said at the same time making both of them blush deeper than before.

“You go first Detective”.

“No, you go first you can call me Gavin by the way you don't have to be so formal it is weird”. 

“Sorry I'm still learning how to integrate into the workplace”.

“It is fine no need to apologise Connor”.

“Go ahead Connor “

“You sure ?”

“Yes”.

Connor rubbed the back of his head and then looked down at the ground. “So, Gavin I hope these Clothes are optimal and that would you consider going somewhere with me sometime I mean you don't have to I completely understand if you don't”.

Gavin smiled at the flustered Android as he held his hand with Connor's and said, “Of course I will dipshit “ he said the insult no longer used to harm or beraid but as a term of endearment.


	2. Gavin Love path unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Connor is nervous and scared when a relationship notification popped up because he knows Gavin doesn't like him. Or does he?
> 
> Also known as Connor is confused as hell.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------  
> "So I'm sorry to my unknown lover  
> Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really  
> Starts to fall in love with me  
> Sorry to my unknown lover".
> 
> \- Unknown Lover by Hasley

Connor(pov)

It started a few days after he came back. He was surprised that Fowler even let Connor come back after he broke into the evidence room.

But, The only dispensary action he got was two months behind the desk. Fowler had given the same punishment to Hank knowing full well that he assaulted Perkins to assist Connor.

Also, because Fowler knew that Hank was behind in paperwork and two months behind the desk will help make up for the times Hank left early to go to bars or arrived late.

Fowler basically made Connor Hank's babysitter and had to bite back his tongue to make sure he didn't voice his distaste and frustration at this. He could have had them do double shifts but Fowler benched them.

There are numerous Android hate crimes that are going unpunished all because Fowler wanted to set a example to him. 

Connor sat at his desk flipping his coin back and forth trying to not let the anger and frustration he felt show on his face as he stared at his terminal in deep thought. His LED flashing yellow, red and blue at a alarming rate.

“ Plastic here are the flies you asked for don't think I will treat you differently since you think you're alive now.”

Connor rolled his eyes at the agonistic voice of Gavin Reed he always insults him all the time and makes it hard for him to adjust.

“ Thank you Detective Reed, I'm not in the mood for your playground insults today go make yourself useful and go away”. His voice uncharacteristically cold as he shifted back towards his desk.

Gavin(pov)

Gavin sighed as he reached over and placed something on Connor's desk and then placed a soft touch on his shoulder. “ Sure thing Connor he said as he exaggerated his name towards the end to be sure that Connor heard it.

He had been trying to bid his time trying to come up with a way to apologise for how he treated Connor but was unsure what to do. He has kept his tough guy front up masking the deep yearning in his heart.

Pretending to still hate Connor was the hardest part of this plan. He made sure not to sign them he wrote love letters logs of his feelings towards Connor. Connor had come back a month ago so he had written over twenty letters.

 

Connor(pov)

 

Gavin: ^ Lover path unlocked

When that notification popped up Connor dropped his coin and it fell down with a loud clunk as he gasped with shock and confusion.

It was then that Connor turned his chair and found a bouquet of flowers and a large envelope on his desk both unsigned.

Connor's face blushed a pale blue as he realized what these were. Love letters. But, who would do this? He could easily scan them for fingerprints but he wanted to find out for himself.

“ What you got there Connor”? Hank said suspiciously as he tried to lean over and read them over Connor's shoulder but Connor placed then in the drawer of his desk.

“ Nothing”! he said quickly as he tried to focus on his work but found it difficult. His mind wondering to that notification. As he tired to act casual by going back to work but only seemed to make Hank even more suspicious.

Hank frowned and stood up and walked in front of Connor's chair blocking his way out. “ I saw you talking to Reed what did he do? God damn it Connor what the fuck is going on”!

Connor shrunk in his chair at the harsh tone Hank used. Hank was a good father to him, a great coworker and friend but he can be quite scary when he wants to be. 

But, Connor knew that Hank hated Gavin if there was truth to that notification he can't tell Hank. But, if he doesn't tell Hank he might be even more suspicious and hostile.

“ I can't I don't even know what is happening how can I get a lover path about someone who dislikes me it makes no sense ?!” 

“Lover path what are you talking about son”?

Connor chuckled a bit at Hank’s confusion of course he didn't read up on his model. He had given his manual to Fowler before he went to Jimmy's bar, but Hank must have gotten angry when he found out he was going to work with an Android at the time.

“How Androids work is we have relationship tiers and they can rise and fall depending on how they are feeling. Like when I saved you from falling of the ledge instead of catching Rupert my program notificated me you became my friend that day Hank.”

Hank looked at Connor with surprise a soft smile formed on his face at the memory it has only been a month since then but a lot has changed he has changed it was all because of Connor. His co-worker, his partner in crime, his friend and now his son.

“Shit I thought I was being discrete but I guess Androids can read minds or something”.

Connor laughed and said, “No it doesn't work like that you are so old”! Connor teased and began to laugh again when Hank started ruffling up his hair. Connor tired to swat Hank's hand away to keep him from messing it up.

“ You are such a child”!

“I am not I'm 4 months old”

“Hate to break it to you Connor but that practically makes you a baby”.

Connor pouted and crossed his arms over his chest playfully as he stuck his tongue out a Hank. “Whatever”.

Hank laughed and moved his chair over near Connor's seat deciding to focus back at Connor. Because if he got a notification like that the boy needs support and guidance. Hank is not the best at feelings or talking about them but he will try for Connor.

 

“ Listen son, you were born a adult it is unfair because if anyone deserved a childhood it was you. So ugh I pulled some strings with Markus I'm not perfect but here see for yourself.” 

Hank had planned this for a while but was unsure if he should go through with it. His parental track record was not the best. But,l damn it he loved this kid. He vowed to be the best father to Connor. 

During that morning at the chicken feed when he hugged Connor and he held him it took nearly losing him that day that made Hank realize how much Connor meant to him.

Connor was his second chance. He could never replace Cole but he did make Hank realize that life is worth fighting for seeing Connor's transformation from stoic deviant Hunter to the snarky deviant he became made Hank rethink ever playing Russian roulette again.

He can't die. Sumo needed him, the DPD needed him. Connor needed him.

Connor looked up at him with shock and felt something run down his face “ Hank this -,this adoption papers but - but I don't understand why would you do this”?

“ Because you are like a son to me and I just wanted to make it official”.

“But, what about Cole”?

“Cole is gone it took nearly losing you at Cyberlife tower to move on but I'm ready for my next chapter and it is you Connor”

Suddenly Hank was attacked by a bone crushing hug as Connor hugged Hank’s waist and whispered “Thanks ....dad”.

Gavin(pov)

Gavin watched the exchange from his desk Hank and Gavin never really saw eye to eye he had gotten into a confrontation with the lieutenant in the past and their relationship was never the same. But, seeing Hank finally move on from Cole did make him hopeful to a brighter future.

Before he met Connor Gavin would write in his (journal not diary, shut up!) and address it to his future lover he started it in highschool after a bad break up. He didn't plan it, he just opened a journal one day and began writing.

At first his entries were as generic as it gets feelings, crushes talking about his day to day activities. 

Until, one day decided to title it future lover and then slowly after meeting Connor it changed again.

It changed three times when he met Connor. At first he addressed him as Plastic. It hen changed to Dipshit, then finally Connor.

It didn't happen overnight. His journal had changed so many times only time will tell what his next entry address will be.

Connor(pov)

After His shift Connor went into his room and opened the letter. His eyes widened when he scanned the hand writing as Gavin's hand writing but began reading any way curious what Gavin wrote. 

Nov.6 2038 

Dear Plastic pet, we met today and I fucked it up I always do a emotionally unstable prick like me doesn't deserve the feelings I was born with.

We humans take it for granted so when I treat Androids like tools I feel like a scumbag, because I know what it feels like to feel used, unloved treated like nothing. My parents only cared about Elijah they never cared for me.

Not really. They only noticed when I had a bipolar attack, or I failed never when I succeeded when I got my badge, Elijah was running a successful business. 

When I became a Detective, he stepped down as CEO and was rich enough that he no longer had to work for the rest of his life.

I realized then and there I was always going to be second best, the second child. The one everyone overlooked. So, I became bitter and resentful especially towards Androids or at least I tried really, really hard to hate them to the point where it became obvious that my true hatred lies with Eli. 

 

So to cope I usually smoke and drink until I can barely remember my own name. Today was no exception.

Who would volunteer to be with a gay, antisocial bipolar disaster I tell you who! 

No one. 

 

Connor felt many mixed emotions reading the letter he felt anger, pity then finally sadness he felt his tears cascade down his face in rivers as he thought of a young Gavin having outbreaks and having no one to turn to for advice and guidance. 

Connor was unsure why Gavin wanted him to read these as they were probably ripped right out of his personal journal and given to him. What was Gavin trying to tell him?

Not wanting to to overthink the situation Connor continued reading. To the next entry. Connor let out a artificial breath he didn't know he was holding as he turned the page.

Connor then noticed instead of a date it was marked by case this time. 

( Strafford Tower heist)

Dear Plastic, It is so peaceful today or at least it started out like that.

But, when something happened when I was sitting in the waiting room room of my neurologist hoping to adjust the dosage of my bipolar medication when my whole world crashes around me.

Markus came on TV and changed everything. It is not like I absolutely hated Androids but I am always afraid of not being good enough.

I know it is stupid line of thinking. But, a part of me is relieved? Because in a way I kinda get his message. As someone with mental health issues it was hard for me to gain respect sometimes I had to take it. Even stomped on a few shoes to get to where I was.

It also means I can maybe tell him how I feel and all the confusing feelings he gives me. How he makes me angry for being so attractive and also soar because of his beautiful eyes and freckles. 

God, he is sexy. I'm too proud to admit outloud or even in my head but at least it is on paper. 

Could it be possible for us to have a future?

Connor blushed a deep blue at the tail end of the letter rereading the same paragraph over six times in the span of a minute. His thirum pump working over time as he closed his eyes and Imagining a vulunable, possibly drunk Gavin admitting his deep rooted attraction towards him.

Connor also felt compelled to tell Gavin he was autistic and understood the burden of mental illness but then realized he was reading a journal entry and not actually talking a part him ached to be near Gavin for real the deeper he went into the letters.

(Freedom March)

Dear Connor, yeah you read right I used your real name don't expect me to say it out loud Dipshit. 

Anyway, it happened again Markus was on TV again this time he lead a peaceful protest down the street. I felt the whole thing was blown out of proportion. 

I watched the drone footage all Markus was doing was freeing his people. The cop was obviously anti Android. I will admit when I first saw the footage I smashed a bunch of plates in my house and cursed so long and loudly during the night that I got a noise complaint reported to my own house.

The irony of it all was not lost on me. I quickly defused the situation and then sat on my bed as I smoked a cigarette and started up at the wall. I exhaled slowly and thought about the reason I hated Androids.

It was a petty reason Connor it came down to  
jealousy. As someone who struggled with emotions all my life I had wished sometimes I was a Android. Thought that if I followed orders and didn't have to worry about feeling lonely or lost, always knowing what to say always knowing what to do.

Like you Connor. You always know what you are doing always thoughtful, even minded and calculating sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head. If I ever cross your mind the fact that I'm an asshole towards you everytime you are in the room almost guarantees the answer is no.

Have I ever told you that I love your name. It really rolls of the tongue I know I'm changing subjects but I seem so scatterbrained when it comes to you.

You probably don't feel the same. I'm probably just a love stuck asshole disillusioned by my own selfish thoughts you're probably not even attracted towards a sad sack like me.

I say this because most of the crushes I had either didn't love me back or were using me to make themselves feel better. To fuck me with no emotional attachment. 

They always said they loved me and every time I was stupid enough to believe them until they leave or I see them kissing someone else on their social media accounts.

It always ended like that when I got too emotionally attached so I became the person that used other people instead of the other way around. I feel disgusting afterwards I tell myself it is just a fling it means nothing and I feel a bit better.

Connor can not believe the amount of pain Gavin has been through. He was going to talk to Gavin about these letters tomorrow. After reading through half of them in one night Connor went into low power mode and fell asleep.

Gavin(pov)

The rest of Gavin's day went as well as you would expect. Another fucking Android Human hate crimes to deal with Because of the aftermath of the revolution.

This time this crime shook him to his core a child Android was murdered by her old parents after she tried to flee to Jericho. Gavin was angry at these people they bought a child model and murdered her when it - she wanted to have freedom.

They destroyed her. Despite the president Warren's order not to destroy there Androids by themselves this family did it anyway.

Gavin was trying to get better at the pronoun game when it came to Androids muttering the montria that Androids are alive.

 

Connor is alive. They are alive.

Gavin had found out about Connor's Instagram through Hank why the old man would give him the information is beyond him. But, my God when he found Connor's Instagram he almost hugged the man with tears of joy.

Gavin followed Connor under a fake name and mostly scans his pictures with a love stuck smile and a soft sigh. Yes, he knew he was acting like a hormonal teenager but he couldn't help it Connor was hot.

Gavin still didn't know what Hank gained from this unless his goal was to tease Gavin with all these Connor photos..or perhaps playing matchmaker?

Gavin scoffed at that idea.

Gavin absolutely hated that he found Connor attractive during their first meeting so naturally his response to his body reacting to a machine was to punch it in the chest.

But, the longer the deviancy cases landed the more and more doubts he had about Androids just being machines. It certainly didn't help that he couldn't stop observation Connor at the time.

 

It was the little things he did that made Gavin have doubts. Like when Connor was always doing something even when he wasn't. Or the fact that when he wasn't given a specific order he would make his own decisions to follow to align with his mission.

Unlike most Androids that just stood without blinking and moving not doing anything when they weren't being used, Connor would mess with his coin, check his reflection while straightening his tie or rub his hands together.

His first thought when he saw these moments were shock and amusement. Amused by the fact that even the most advanced prototype gets bored a disadvantage of being a super computer is getting the job done too quickly Gavin guessed.

He was shocked when he first saw the coin he couldn't help but fall even deeper when he first saw it. Gavin held captive by Connor's talented fingers wondering what else he could do with them? 

Before his face turned red and tired to get his mind out of the gutter. That was back when he first came back from the Revolution.

Two months ago...

Gavin was distracted Connor was coming back to work can you believe it? They let a Android who broke into evidence and assaulted an officer keep his fucking job but gave him a badge!

He was going to march over to Connor and give that plastic asshole a piece of his mind.Suddenly the door opened making Gavin look away from his computer and towards the door.

 

It was early in the day around 8 in the morning most people don't come in early. So he looked over his shoulder what he saw made his heart stop in his chest for a few seconds.

It was Connor he looked different. His LED was gone his hair was curly now the similarities being the loose strand and his frustratingly attractive face and his freckles. He wore a police uniform now Connor looked good.

Really Good. Gavin blushed and decided to leave the plastic asshole alone for now. 

He never went back to pushing Connor around unless he was forced to be in the same room. They both had awkwardly attempted small talk and Gavin even found himself laughing at Connor's sassy comments when a bit of his asshole persona came back.

Until one day Gavin realized how deep he was in when he realized that the letters for his previously undetermined future lover to love letters to Connor. He had written it that way since he met Connor.

It was time for him to give him the letters.

Which lead to today Gavin was unsure how Connor would react he will just have to wait after all Gavin wrote three letters a day Connor has sixty letters to get through.


	3. The other way around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Connor the human and Gavin the Android. Only Gavin, Nines and Connor have switched Hank and everyone else are still humans/ Androids.
> 
> To listen to the playlist I use to write Casual Wednesday look for my playlist “ Casual Wednesday” on Spotify under Kyra Mackenzie
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> Feel free to Follow me on Twitch at firecrystal1092 twitch. tv for Gaming and art streams.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To listen to the playlist I use to write Casual Wednesday look for my playlist “ Casual Wednesday” on Spotify under Kyra Mackenzie
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Maybe what you've seen  
> Isn't part of me at all  
> It must belong to someone  
> But not to me  
> Maybe I was too quick  
> Too quick to turn my head  
> But I had to go  
> Just to get around  
> The other way around
> 
> Rites of Spring -The other way around  
> \--------------------------------------------------------

.

Connor sighed as he entered the precinct Connor was behind in paperwork due the massive amount of Androids that have broken from their programming and started attacking humans. There seems to be a link between red ice users and the Androids that experience deviantancy but it was a mediocre Connection at best.

Connor started working on paperwork as he thought about how much he had struggle for his freedom he couldn't help but empathize with Markus's message. The way Androids work were fascinating to him. 

Connor used to tinker with machines when he was little so he knew there was more to androids then people realized. So, Connor doesn't really have a side on if they are alive or not Debate.

Connor treats Androids like people, always greets them and talk to them as if they were people because they look human they sound human why not treat them fairly? 

People around the precinct have called him a machine sympathizer, or even accused him of having physical relationships with one. 

Honestly, he hasn't had feelings for one until a few weeks ago when they got a Android transferred from Chicago. A Android named Gavin. He was a custom model made for police investigations he was originally paired with the Detroit precinct but was transferred to Chicago for a few months it has been two years since then.

Connor did not know why Chicago didn't honor the contract agreement, but after a two year trial they sued the Chicago police department and got Gavin back. But, he was not in top condition.

Ever since he got back he has been very reactive snapping at any human that he doesn't like and even flinched a few times when Connor placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder. Connor tired getting Gavin to talk but he refused to say anything about what happened to him.

But, for some reason Gavin listens to Connor. All deviants seem to listen to him he even got Carlos Ortiz's android to confess last night when Hank couldn't. Maybe it was because Connor was a transfer too. Maybe because Connor knew what it felt like to be tossed aside.

Connor was raised in a orphanage he went from one foster care to the next his twin brother got separated from him. After ten years of transfers he arrived in Detroit when he was sixteen.

He got kicked out at eighteen and had to get three jobs to save up for a house and to get money for school. It was not easy not many employers wanted to take a chance on him.

But, it had allowed Connor to become observant he learned to pick up body language, and social cues though he will admit social cues is still difficult to track.

 

Someone even joked about him being a Android which made Connor roll his eyes no he was not a android just really observant. It was a habit he picked up after dealing with the harsh conditions of the orphanages.

He was transferred from one foster family to another until the foster care gave up after he turned twelve and just took him from one home to another. He was separated from his brother at the age of fourteen and he hasn't seen him since.

People for some reason or another decided they didn't want Connor. That is why he treats androids like people and not machines because he knew what it felt like to feel used.

Connor was broken out his thoughts by Fowler calling him into the office for another case leaving a plie of paperwork on his desk.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Gavin watched from a distance as he watched Connor as he usually did. His thirum pump beating wildly as Connor laughed at something Fowler said as they discussed in his office. His android hearing picking him the whispering and mutters all around him.

Gavin couldn't help but smile as he watched the busy rhythm of the precinct he liked watching people come and go to see live happen he longed for someone to share his company and talk about everything and nothing and just be.

Unfortunately he doesn't think that will ever happen so many humans believe him to only as a tool, a piece of equipment, not a person not something alive.

His model didn't need as much charging as other Androids. He was made illegally from scraps and some pretty unusual methods, Cyberlife had no idea that Elijah was doing shady deals to make experimental models until he stepped down as chairman of Cyberlife.

His old owner didn't need a scrap pile got himself a new shiny model and kicked Gavin out for looking to damaged. After all Androids were supposed to be perfect. Perfect skin, hair, body.

Him?

He was nothing apparently. Just a Android with scars and scratches here and there from abuse and mistreatment. He was tossed from owner to owner experienced a new brand of mistreatment with every new household.

Until Gavin was donated to the Detroit police department who then made a five month contract with Chicago that turned into two years. Gavin's LED went red as he clutched his head and closed his eyes.

He hasn't talked to anyone since he came back everyone had given up trying to talk to him. The only one was still trying was Connor Anderson he was like a curious little kid trying to solve a difficult puzzle and that puzzle was Gavin.

 

Too bad Gavin didn't want to be read. Unlike Connor he can scan him and prepare his responses ahead of time to avoid awkward situations. But sometimes it is unavoidable especially when it came to Connor.

For some reason he was able to break through Gavin's walls and get him to talk about things he wouldn't talk about with anyone else. 

He couldn't let people know that he was a deviant. They would destroy him if they found him. Not even Connor no matter how understanding he had been in the past that might change if he found out that Gavin broke his programming.

Or would he? 

Everytime he tired to act like a machine and follow orders act like a stoick machine he found himself wishing he were more. Connor made him want to be more than a machine.

Connor didn't treat him like a machine he was the first person to treat him equally he was the first person to do so. While most people at the precinct thought that he was a obsolete machine Connor fought long and hard to keep him around.

Gavin shouldn't even exist he was a illegal experiment. He shouldn't be at his desk shouldn't be drinking coffee shouldn't even dream about Connor's eyes or smile.

But, he did. He wanted to repay Connor for all he has done for him but how? Then he remembered a conversation they had once after he had too much to drink at the company party three months ago and Gavin took him home.

Gavin's cheeks turning blue at the memory. He had filed the memory way in his databank and played it when he felt lonely or was close to self destruction. The memory was a form of comfort.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Eight weeks ago.

The party was still going strong at Jimmy's bar even after 2 am and Connor just got promoted to Detective after working for six years making the youngest Detective in Detroit.

Gavin was watching Connor dance with everyone else in the precinct from the window with longing he wanted to go in. Tricky by Run Dmc was playing through the bar as they danced and drank through the night. 

Jimmy didn't like androids so him and the other Androids had there own gathering 84 brought a few bottles of blue blood and they chatted among themselves under the Android station as the rain fell outside.

“Gav-200 I know what you're thinking but forget it humans don't lust after machines that is all we are to them.” 84 said somberly as he took a swig from his bottle.

Gavin barely heard him he was too busy looking at Connor through the window. He was playing beer pong with the office he just threw the ball into the cup as he and the other officers jumped up with excitement.

“Forget it 84 he doesn't even listen to anyone when Connor is around”. Another Android said she was a new transfer. God was he that obvious if a new transfer was able to pick up his feelings.

Gavin blushed but thankfully the darkness of the night and the rain hid the thirum rushing to his face. Gavin tired to remind himself he had no chance. 

But, he couldn't help but be raptured by Connor everything just seems to make sense he didn't feel like a obsolete machine he felt normal..He is a captive under Connor's bronze gaze. 

Gavin was interrupted from his thoughts by loud laughter coming from the party at Jimmy's they were talking about relationships and crushes they all went around the room and then it was Connor's turn.

Gavin walked away from the Android parking and went up to the window of the bar. He watched as Connor's eyes just shifted towards him as if he sensed Gavin's presence. His normally perfect straight hair messy and askew his face flush from drinking.

Gavin blushed a brilliant blue color and Connor looked at him through the window no one else seemed not notice him or were too drunk to care. It was oddly intimate it felt as if the noise of the world went away and it was just them. Before Connor looked away from the window his face redder than before.

“ Pass” Connor slurred out as he reached for the bottle and poured another shot and slammed it down as he drank it in a single gulp. 

“ Come on Connor don't be a pussy you got to have the hots for someone or maybe something..’ Hank said as he playfully shoved the younger man by the shoulder causing Connor to laugh and playfully shrug him off.

“I know what it is Connor likes Gavin” Tina said 

“ No way!” 

“That android is as romantic as a pile of trash”.

Connor slammed the shot glass so hard it shattered into pieces in his hand bits of red blood seeping through his hand. Connor glared at them with a look of murderous rage.

“ Don't you dare talk about Gavin like that you have no idea what he has been through, no clue at all! You make fun of him for being a older model or always being rude. But, you can't see how cruel you all are you make me sick.”

Connor apologized for the broken glass and gave Jimmy a decent tip but that didn't stop him from drunkenly rip apart the no Android sign as he left while spitting on it flipping everyone off as he slammed the door.

Gavin instinctively jumped away from the window in fear of being caught spying from the window. He stood near the Android parking outside of the bar the other Androids still partaking in their own celebration across the street.

Connor clutched the side of the wall near the door and gagged into onto the pavement 

 

Gavin winched with sympathy for Connor's situation. Connor normally didn't drink, he mostly watched everyone else get drunk. He sometimes had a drink or two but didn't push it. 

Gavin patted Connor's back as he hurled once Connor was done he pulled back from the wall he stood up to full height and turned towards Gavin. 

It was still raining outside Connor's clothes clung to his body his already messed up hair wet and damp the bar the only light around. Gavin took a deep breath in his thrium pump pounding.

“ H-hey Dipshit don't die on me okay. Come on, let's get you a cab and take you home.” Gavin said nervously he tired to keep his asshole facade but it was hard to maintain with Connor looking at him flirtatiously 

Connor laughed and then pushed him up against the wall his body shielding his view. Gavin blushed as Connor caressed his cheek softly with the tips of his fingers. 

“ I will be alright Gavy let's just enjoy this moment I don't want to go home to my cold empty apartment let's go bowling or something”.

Gavin gulped he was torn between laughing at the ridiculous nickname and the odd choice of venue. Seriously bowling? Though, the idea of being alone with Connor was very tempting.

He also felt like melting into a stuttering mess as Connor practically asked him on a date in the rain a soft Halo of light coming from the street.

It was just like those romance novels Gavin pretended not to download into his memory banks those movies he watched behind his eyelids as he entered rest mode. It was all happening so fast.

“ You don't mean that you’re drunk why would you want to be caught dating a Android? Most people that date Androids end up getting targeted by hate crimes or disowned by their families. I don't want that to happen to you Con.” 

Connor took Gavin's hand in his curling their fingers together as he sighed “My family is dead Gavin. They have been since I was three homicide. The killer fled leaving no evidence behind leaving the case unsolved I wanted to know if I could find out more that is why I became a Detective”. 

 

Gavin didn't want to pry into Connor's personal life and wanted to wait to hear more about the Detective but he also wanted Connor to tell him himself. But, never did he think that the innocent yet snarky Detective had such a dark past.

It seemed twisted to admit it but it made Gavin love him even more knowing what Connor has been through to get to where he was. Connor was tougher than people gave him create for. He was kind, smart, stubborn, strong, and fierce. 

Gavin had been repressing how he felt for too long he grabbed Connor by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

At first Connor didn't move but then a few seconds later he pulled Gavin closer towards him until their bodies were pressed together and kissed him back, he placed his hands on Gavin's waist he opened his mouth and licked his tongue on Gavin's lower lip begging for access Gavin moaned in response and let Connor in.

Gavin jumped Connor wrapping his legs around Connor's waist at first Connor stumbled a bit the rain making the floor slippery but Connor surprised him when he managed to hold Gavin's weight despite his skinny frame.

Okay. Connor was hot before but now he is fucking sexy. Gavin moaned with approval as he grabbed Connor's hair with a forceful grab. Connor grunted and deepened the kiss.

“Whoa what is going on here”! Hank said with a mix of amusement and disgust seeing his adoptive son kiss Gavin didn't sit well with him at first. But, he always had his suspicions. The yearning looks Connor would shoot the Android when he wasn't watching was too much to ignore.

Not to mention Gavin acting softener towards Connor as the days passed and they spend a lot of time together these past few weeks to the point where everyone thought they were dating.

Hank laughed as Connor and Gavin separated like teenagers getting caught making out near the front door on the first date. Connor was fiddling with his coin while looking at the floor shifting around uncomfortably, Gavin was fixing his hair removing the damp strands from his face.

Hank had adopted Connor when he was eighteen in secret and helped him through school. Connor was twenty eight now. Only people close to Hank knew of the adoption. 

Hank didn't want the attention or ausations that he was replacing Cole, Connor wasn't ready to accept the adoption after being given false hopes.

So, they decided to keep it secret but he couldn't resist teasing him. He put his hands on hips and shook his head. “ Connor Ethan Bryan Dechart Anderson explain yourself “.

Connor blushed a deep red “ Lieutenant we talked about using my full name”! Connor complained like a disobedient child.

Gavin laughed “ You're name is Connor Dechart man I got so many blade runner jokes”!

Connor smiled a bit and rolled his eyes “ Actually I go by Connor Anderson these days my name is too long so I just use the name on my adoption papers”.

“I also hid something from you both. I had a twin brother his name was Niles. When I was a baby I called him Nines since I couldn't produce Niles and it just stuck, I haven't seen him since we got separated. I got moved to Detroit and as for Niles he could be anywhere”.

Suddenly Connor burst into tears. The sudden mood shifts told Gavin that Connor was a moody drunk. A quick scan told Gavin that Connor got most of the alcohol out of his system but he still had large amounts in him. He probably won't remember this encounter at all.

"W- what the heck is happening?” Gavin asked confused by Connor's sudden mood change at first he thought their make out session sobered him up but that clearly wasn't the case.

Hank sighed and said,” He gets like this when he is drunk let's just bring him to my house Connor is too drunk to go home.”

“ I don't take orders from you asshole”! Gavin yelled defiantly

“Don't be such a asshole it is not a order it is a suggestion and if you care about my son at all you will make sure he gets home safely”.

Gavin blushed and said” Okay I will do it”.

No wonder he tries to stay sober and here I thought he was just concerned about being unprofessional. 

Gavin held his hand longer as he pulled him closer whispering a few lyrics from a punk band called Rites of Spring that he discovered on accidentally while in sleep mode his favorite song was The other way around.

It was full of regret, angst and heartache just like him though a part him wondered how things would have been the other way around.

Connor would have been a better Android than him. Gavin went Deviant in the first few weeks of his activation. All he knows that Gavin probably would be a asshole in any timeline he didn't deserve Connor.

Eventually Connor fell asleep on Gavin and Hank drove Connor back his house they placed him on the couch placed a blanket over him and called sumo over to warm him up.

Gavin went to the kitchen and placed water and painkillers near the couch on the coffee table. Gavin had a soft smile on his face as he watched Connor cuddle Sumo like a teddy bear in his sleep

“Gavin I know you are a Deviant”. Hank spoke out of the blue starting Gavin. as he leaned against the archway near the kitchen.

“ Yeah, what's your point Asshole”.

“ No need to get hostile I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of my son. I know you have been through a lot I read your file. Walls don't always help trust me. you can come here if things go south.” 

“ Y-you would do that but why”?

“Because I'm tired of fighting, tired of blaming androids for what happened to Cole. I just want people learn from their mistakes myself included.

You are alive Gavin you maybe a asshole, but you don't deserve to be set on fire or deactivated. you are a good cop a bit impulsive and stubborn but you got talent.”

“Thanks I guess”

“I hope you got that recorded because I'm never complimenting you again got that prick” 

“Got it” Gavin said with a smirk

“Good now get the fuck out” Hank said nonchalantly as he playfully shoved Gavin towards the door.

“Thanks Anderson see you at work” Gavin said sincerely the tender smile he gave Hank threw Hank off a bit as he watched Gavin go.

“ Fuck, I must be more drunk than I thought” Hank said out loud to himself setting the bottle down and pushing it away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin never did find out if Connor remembered his drunken kiss or what he confessed to him that night in front of Hank.

That was eight weeks ago. Eight fucking weeks ten days after he got picked up from Chicago and Gavin still thought about the kiss all the time it was the happiest he ever felt.

And yet he was too scared to ask Connor if he remembered it. He is a coward. Gavin thought back to the memory of Connor crying that he missed his brother.

 

Suddenly he knew what to do to pay Connor back. Gavin did some digging around and looked up anyone going by Nines or any mention of a Niles Dechart until finally he found number to a science observatory near Seattle.

He called the number on his HUD and waited for it to ring before until he heard a few machines in the background and people chattering in the background.

“ Hello, Who is this”? 

“ My name is Gavin I'm from Detroit police department and I wanted to talk to Nines”.

“ Speaking what seems to be the problem officer anything I can help you with”?

“No, its more like what I can help you with I was tasked with locating your whereabouts from a Connor Anderson formly Connor Dechart”.

“ No you haven't otherwise he would have called me I have done my research about what he has been up to”.

“ He misses you I called to see if you wanted to see him again”.

“ When should I come”?

“ Surprise me”.

 

The end...


	4. Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : After Gavin dies he unexpectedly goes back to the beginning of the revolution.. or does he?
> 
> Clenched teeth, no words  
> All this distance taking is a toll  
> Speaking volumes  
> Silence screaming over your words  
> I never did you right, I know that  
> Too many sleepless nights, I own that  
> I said it time and time, I know that  
> I want to try again  
> Can we start over?
> 
> Can we get closer?  
> Can we start over?  
> Before it's over, over  
> Come alive, come alive, come alive again  
> Come alive, come alive, come alive again  
> Come alive, come alive, come alive again  
> Come alive, come alive, come alive again
> 
> Start over - Imagine dragons
> 
> (To hear more lyrics that inspired this fic go to spotify playlist under Casual Wednesday)

The moment predicted in numerous novels and movies that thought technology would be their undoing was wrong.

The robots didn't rise to conquer and control they longed for equality for things to be less exclusive and to prove they felt, they breathed, they were alive. 

So, far the only thing that had been undoing humanity was humans themselves. Plagued by their own fears and reflecting their hatred back on to the earth.

But, sometimes someone comes and changes everything makes you question what it means to be human and what being alive truly means. 

Life is so fragile it can change in a instant taking unexpected turns that you never would have guessed.

Gavin didn't see the shot fire he didn't realize he moved and shoved Connor all of that existed was pain and the bitter cold blood rushing in his stomach.

“Gavin”!

Connor rushed over towards him he fell down on his knees placed Gavin on his lap as he held Gavin's right hand as Gavin used his left to apply pressure on his wound. His body shaking as he felt his life drain from his face.

Gavin pushed his head towards Connor's until his head was near Connor's ear, “I-I ove you”. He whispered weakly as he passed out. 

His last thought was how much he regretted treated Connor when they first met. He wished he could start over. But, he doesn't deserve a second chance. Heck, he barely deserved the first one at least he did something right before he died.

Tears streamed down his eyes as he clutched Gavin's lifeless body towards his chest. The paramedics called time of death December 25th 2043 at 11: 00 pm.

They had been together for three years soon to be four they had gotten together after the revolution four months after to be exact. Connor sobbed long into the night as he clutched the small box they found in his jacket pocket.

Connor placed the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly it was a small blue triangle. The blue triangle was obviously a nod to how it all began, in the center of it read I am alive in the back a small engraving that said I will always be with you.

 

Connor kissed the triangle in the center and with shaking fingers placed inside his drawer. Gavin wasn't a perfect person he made mistakes but he didn't deserve to die like that.

He wished he could have one more moment with him. He whispered in between sobs and hiccups  
“I love you too.” as he hugged his pillow and cried himself to sleep ignoring Hank's pleads to unlock the door and talk over his grief.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin felt weightless. What was once a world with set rules now was encased in bright vivid colors until finally he opened his eyes as if waking from a dream. 

He suddenly felt something sharp claw at his arm causing Gavin to jump up in pain and remove his cat from his arm. “ Ow, Albert get off me you fucking stupid cat”! As he pushed the cat off the bed gently. His alarm clock going off signaling it is time to go to work. 

He turned on the news plagued with exhaustion as he went to the bathroom and rubbed his eyes with cold water. Man, that was a weird dream. He must have dreamed this android up. 

Connor didn't feel like a dream. He felt real he could remember every detail of his face. His laugh, his smile his unnaturally kind heart. 

Gavin scoffed as he took his bipolar medicine and looked at the side effects and noticed weird or unusual dreams was listed. He walked over to the fridge where his psychologist number was and was about to call when he opened his phone and nearly dropped it on the floor. 

 

The date read November 4th 2038. His dying wish came true he had a do over! But, what were the consequences of this decision? What if he made it so that Connor would not have existed or be paired with someone other than Hank? 

 

Gavin took a deep breath and decided to let nature take its course if Connor were truly meant to be they would be together again. 

 

Gavin made it to the precinct early, there he could see Hank and Fowler arguing in the office. Hank looked hung over the soon to be foster father of his soulmate was all back to square one from his improvement. This was the consequence Gavin was worried about. 

Gavin couldn’t make out what they were saying but Gavin didn’t want to confront Hank just yet he looked very intimidating something was sending him off the edge, but sometimes you gotta face your fears head on. He wasn’t exactly afraid of Hank just the unfiltered rage he was susceptible to back then 

 

Or in this case now, which is the present which is also his past.

“ Man, this is confusing and it is hurting my head just thinking about it” Gavin thought with frustration as he made his way over towards Hank. 

The first thing he did was make the grumpy lieutenant coffee the way he liked it. He set it down on his desk cautiously avoiding eye contact at first, but when Gavin glanced up he had to hold back a laugh at Hank’s face the look of disgust and supiton mixed with his look of utter shock was priceless!

“What the fuck do you thinking your doing Reed”. he spat as he looked at him his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. His said Reed like he was a contagious virus or someone not worth his time. That hurt a bit but given how Gavin usually acted towards him in the past he didn’t blame Hank at all he deserved it. 

Gavin hated to admit it but they sort of became friendenemies when he dated Connor he played matchmaker behind their backs it got frustrating after awhile. But, he would do anything to be talking to that version of Hank right now. 

“ Look I know you don’t like me-” Gavin started to say self continuously as he looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his hair. 

“Understatement of the century” Hank cut in as he smirked at Gavin he secretly admired the kid’s grit but hated how much of a asshole he could be towards everyone in the precinct in the past. But, something is different he could tell. His eyes were softer his usual cocky stance lacked something as if he was forcing himself to appear normal. He wasn’t knocking papers off his desk or making sly comments about his age or his drinking habits. 

“But, I want to know if there is any case you need help with I want to make it for everything I have been a ashhole a compelete PHCkying prick and I don’t deserve a chance but, I would like to start over fresh.” 

 

Hank looked at him with a small smile and said, “ I’m not sure I buy this new buddy buddy bullshit but, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. A prototype has gone missing it was last seen a few months ago existing its first field mission A RK800”.

“Model number 313 248 317 51”? Gavin recited from the heart. He often traced Connor’s jacket numbers under his palm when Connor lended it to him during a cold winter night a few weeks after the revolution it was their first real moment of connection that wasn’t interrupted by someone or his stupid pride getting in the way of his attraction towards the android. 

“How did you know that you didn't even look at the screen have you seen it”?

Gavin blushed realizing his mistake Hank doesn't know Connor yet so he wasn't supposed to be able to recite his serial number like it was poetry. 

Gavin coughed and glanced away from Hank said, “I saw it in the news”.

Hank looked at him suspiciously but didn't question it he will ask about Gavin's knowledge later.

“ Well Fowler has tasked me with find it, I really don’t want to deal with it but, if I don’t I might get fired so I guess I got to fucking choice.” Hank said nonchalantly as he raised his arms up in the air with bitter frustration.

 

Gavin nodded and thought, “ Don’t worry Connor you don’t know me yet, but I will find you I promise”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Connor's pov)

Connor was free from Amanda free from rules. He didn’t know why he deviated exactly it was a pure instinct he just saw the look of utter betrayal in Daniel’s eyes and realized that if stopping deviants meant betraying his own kind he would rather die. 

Amanda almost made that a reality by trying to take back control. They were going to deactivate him they were going to replace him with another Connor they probably already did. 

Thankfully he was given a safe haven when he was found in the rain wandering around by a Deviant named Rupert. Rupert allowed him to stay at his apartment for a while but, Connor decided to leave after the second day.

He didn't want to overstay his welcome. Rupert gave him a map in his head of a place called Jericho a abandoned freight now a hideout for lost, abandoned and Deviant androids.

 

Connor thought about going to the police but knew that would find out he was a detective android gone rogue. He didn’t have much options he had to blend in. 

To avoid being suspicious he gotten a few sets of clothes and removed his LED. Thankfully, Cyberlife still needed him to transfer his memories to the new model and since they believed him to be dead after a few weeks of searching he was safe for now.

He stared at the graphite on the wall debating if he should go. He was designed to hunt Deviants only to become one only days after his activation.

He failed his mission, he betrayed Amada, he was in great pain emotionally and lost alot of blue blood saving other androids from Cyberlife control and yet he felt alive. 

But, something felt missing. Even though he escaped he felt lonely and lost like a child he still was learning about how the world worked outside of cyberlife he just wished he had someone to talk to.

Suddenly he heard sirens and headlights near Ferndale station. Connor panicked and hid behind one of the pillars. His thirum pump pounding against his biocompoints.

He heard the sound of car doors closing and foot steps. Connor should leave but something compelled him to stay maybe his inner curiosity left behind by his programming as a detective.

“ Can't believe Fowler made me do this, as soon as I heard about a detective android I knew it wasn't going to work. You need to be able to think on your feet and trust your own instincts, to be a detective that can't come from always listening to others and obeying orders.” 

“ I think you would be surprised Hank I can't believe they would replace him so easily. I don't like the idea but he is our best bet. You coming Tin can”?

“ Yes Detective Reed I am just one moment I think  
I heard something”.

Connor froze at the sound of his own voice with the group of officers.

A new Rk800 model working for the DPD. They were looking him he knew it. Is this where he could have ended up if he still worked for cyberlife?

Connor bit his lip with frustration at this situation he had two options turn himself in or avoid getting caught neither are very promising.

They must have gotten a tip from someone that he was headed this way or it was a consequence they would check the station.

There was a third option and that was convert the other RK800. Suddenly he stepped on something that created a large crash. Connor cursed under his breath at his rotten luck. 

He heard the police officers head his way. The older one demanding that he come out or he would make the other 800 to seek him out.

Reconstructing all three scenarios and analyzing each exit he decided to step out of the shadows.

Connor knew he could easily take them down if he wanted to but decided to turn himself in peacefully he has been on the run since he deviated maybe it is better this way.

Connor raised his hands above his head and looked at the younger cop in the eye and said, “ I have decided to turn myself in I am Connor model 313 248 3717 - 51 and I am completely at your mercy”.

Connor fell down on his knees his hands trembling his lips quivering a bit. He was afraid but he refused to let them see he wanted to look them dead in the eye and show them he was not afraid of death. He would not give them the satisfaction.

Connor heard a click of a gun and the other model raise his gun just when he was about to pull the trigger.

The younger Cop stood in the line of fire, his grey eyes determined as he said, “Leave him alone we were ordered to take him in not out”.

 

“ I was ordered to do whatever is necessary to complete my mission no matter the cost”. His replacement said forcefully as he attempted to take the gun back from the younger officer.

The older cop yanks his replacement back and said with forced kindness “ No, you're not you don't do anything until I say got it now let's see who this fucker is”.

He pauses for a moment then rips the beanie off his head and onto the floor. Connor's hair had became long and curly with wavy strands scattered along his head, the only thing that remained the same was the rebellious strand that rested against his forehead and his face dusted with freckles.

He wore a black leather Jacket his gray beanie and a black and blue flannel shirt with a green t shirt and jeans with a light blue wash.

“Please, don't shoot. I just want to be free, I never asked for this. I don't want to hurt any of you but I will if I have to”! Connor said his body trembling as he pulled out a gun and pointed towards the officer as he backed away towards the wall.

“Holy shit, we found it come on you are going with us to the station lower your weapon now! The older officer said

Connor scanned them quickly and then slowly lowered his gun and kicked it towards the ground he grunted as the older officer kicked him down to the ground and handcuffed him.

Connor turned towards The younger officer and said, “ Please you got to help me Cyberlife are not what they seem I want to save my people.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Gavin pov)

Gavin couldn't believe it. Connor was right here in front him. He was different from the last timeline he has been Deviant for months on his own.He was still the smart, sassy Connor yet, he was afraid and scared. How long as he been on his own, does he have enough thirum is he hurt?

He wanted to hold him. To tell him how much he love him but Connor doesn’t know him. Because he died in his original timeline Gavin is confused is this real or some messed up dream. Dream nor not Gavin will take it in stride he was going to make sure that Connor gets back on track but first what should he do about 52?  
The replacement Connor they couldn’t just scrap him, he was alive too. First, he might need to give him a different name because he wasn’t Connor, not really. He behaved differently he might have identical looks and actions here or there but they were different almost like twins. 

52 was more analytical and doesn’t quite seem to get humor all that well. Sure, Connor was the same way before he deviated in the original timeline but he still had some dry humor of his own to cancel it out. 52 was all business all the time it was kinda annoying.

Gavin almost forgot where he was was he was so lost in thought, he almost forgot Connor was here next to him. His Connor. The love of his life . It doesn’t matter that he comes from a different timeline than his own he is still the same person with the same morals and values at his center. It was for that reason alone he almost told him who he was and how much he cared .

But instead he held his tongue and tried to remain as impartial to the current situation as possible Gavin glanced over at Hank to make sure he was watching and sighed with relief a bit when he noticed Hank talking to 52 off to the side probably scolding him on licking evidence again or something. 

That means he can be himself again. Gavin had to revert back to the asshole he used to be around Hank and the other officers around the DPD, the short lived softness he showed Hank earlier had been too suspicious; people were eyeing him left and right all Gavin had to do was curse them out like he would have done in the past causing their curiosity to diminish a bit he could tell some were still watching him.

 

He nodded and said, “ Don't worry we will look into it I swear we still need to ask you a few questions about Deviantancy back at the station”. Feeling a bit bold he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder causing the sorrowful android Connor looked him with shock as he looked up and noticed Gavin for the first time. 

 

Connor smiled for the first time since he had been caught his hands handcuffed behind his back and he leaned against the police car the siren lights flashing in the background making the reflection in Connor’s eyes a faint blue and red. “Thank you so much Gavin”.

Gavin looked at him with surprise and said, “How do you know my- wait you scanned me didn’t you that is how you know right” 

Connor cried a few tears as he awkwardly tried to hug Gavin but without his hands it looked like he was placing his head against Gavin’s chest. “ Gavin, it is me. It is Connor I came back wake you up”.. 

“Gavin you need to wake up, I miss you the whole precinct does even Hank even though he wouldn’t admit it.” Connor said with his classic sarcastic dry humor that drew Gavin in when he came back after the revolution 

“What are you talking about you didn’t know me a second ago”! Gavin said with frustration and confusion. It has to be real he can feel the rain down his back he had hear the sirens and feel the dirt under his shoes it has to be real otherwise he was dead. 

“Gavin this is a dream made by your subconsciousness. I am here Gav it is me my love. The other Connor is gone. He never existed. But I am. I have come to rescue you.” Connor said urging him to believe him he placed a hand on Gavin’s a soft glow illuminating between them as he had gotten Connor’s memories.

But, that shouldn’t be possible he was a human not an android and only androids could interface with each other. Suddenly, he gasped as he took a deep breath in and out as he took in the sounds urging his eyes to open but they were heavier than he remembered.

He heard a beeping noise in the distance that he didn’t hear before, he heard the beeping before and assumed it was his alarm clock. But, then it went away and now it is back but how?

He opened his eyes. He was on a machine with arms extending out, he recognized this place it was the andriod hospital he took Connor one time when they got paired on a case once, the one that made Gavin realize how wrong he was about Connor about androids where their relationship became to blossom.

“Connor what is going on why am I in one of the andriod care machines”?

Connor sighed as he messed with his coin and shifted in his seat trying to find a way to explain what happened. “You see Gavin, your human body really did die that night, I was heartbroken And after a while, I couldn’t live in a life where you weren’t here. so I talked to Kamski and we managed to take some of the brain activity that was left and we transferred your memories into an android..”.

Gavin looked at him with shock he got up and looked at the mirror and gazed at his new body he looked the same way he always did accept now there was a LED and he felt different heavier it was hard to explain. He always wondered what being a android felt like. It was different he didn’t hate it. 

“ Connor how do you know that it is truly me and not some program pretending to be me, I don’t want you to be with someone that looks and talks like me I want you to know I am with you because I want to be”

Connor walked over and placed his hand on top of Gavin. His new artificial skin around his hand and lower arm went away and he got all the memories leading up to now. Connor’s grief, him talking to Kamski, Hank urging him to move on and Connor waking him like he woke up the androids in cyberlife tower. Gavin’s Adam's apple swelled as he tried to keep himself from crying artificial tears all Gavin’s life he has been pushed aside and treated as second best not once did someone put him first and yet, Connor loved him so much he was willing bring back to the dead. 

 

Connor sensing his struggle pulled him in a hug, this time he was not restrained and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist and placed his head on top of his head and ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “ I love you Gavin, so much”.

“Me too Dipshit”. 

The End..


	5. Karaoke

Chapter 5 : Karaoke

Authors note : Sorry for the long wait College has been brutal!

Summary: The Precinct goes out for drinks three weeks after the Revolution causing Gavin to accidentally confess to Connor 

 

“We are no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I.

A full commitment is what I am thinking of, you won't get this from any other guy.

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling got to make you understand.”

Never Gonna give you up by Rick Astley  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

It has been three weeks since the revolution the precinct were out celebrating the end of a long three weeks and the return of people slowly trickling back towards the city.

It was long three weeks a lot of the Androids left to pursue their freedom or were destroyed in the recycling plant, the majority of the precinct stayed put but some felt threatened by the androids and decided to leave.

Leaving the precinct to hire or request some officers to transfer over luckily they managed to get their numbers at a reasonable amount. 

They could finally celebrate the androids freedom and the end of the busiest period for the DPD in history. Legal battles, hate crimes, assaults. The list was endless but now they could relax.

Connor was awkwardly watching the rest of the DPD drink away their stress from being massively under staffed, they barely had time to eat lunch or find time for their personal lives.

Hank was angrily trying to steady himself as he tried to eat some onion rings, he was so inhiberated that the rings kept falling on the floor instead of in his mouth.

Food was flying everywhere, angry drunks were picking fights, the silly drunks were speaking gibberish or acting in absurd situations, the sleepy drunks were well sleeping.

Then there was the singing drunks. It was Karaoke night Hank warned him why they only did one once a year but honestly Connor survived a revolution seeing his Co workers drink in a party can't be that bad.

It was much worse then he imagined. So, much worse he should have stayed with Sumo. Hank tried to warn him and he didn't listen. 

Having high-end senses being a advanced android was a major disadvantage in this situation his ears were ringing, both the sound and his sensory calibration malfunctioning.

Connor was wearing the clothes he wore back at Jericho Hank suggested more casual clothes to help him move on from Cyberlife. Hank burned his old uniform in the grill in his yard. Hank thought it was a good way to achieve a fresh start. 

He gave Connor back his coin a week ago. Connor came to celebrate with everyone else by trying the new blood blood alcoholic drinks that were invented after the revolution.

So far Connor seemed to dislike the drink and the idea of losing himself in liquor. As if watching them drink was bad enough they had to do Karaoke.

Although he had to endure drunk screeching and people who couldn't even make it up the stage. There were a few people that were not so bad.

After three hours of songs Connor's laugher and amusement at the spectacle was slowly declining Connor wonder if he should leave after he saw most of the DPD call a cab or Uber out of the bar.

 

Connor's interest suddenly perked up as a unlikely face walked onto the stage. Most of the DPD were at the bar, or had taken a Uber home at this point leaving Connor, Nines, Tina, Hank, Fowler, and The Jericho crew who had shown up a hour ago during all the chaos. 

Hank was snoring at the bar. After about a hour trying to eat his food drunk he past out in his plate barbecue sauce on his face.

Connor had taken a picture on his HUD for future blackmail if he ever needed it. And looked back at the stage. 

 

The person was doing a sound check at a karaoke bar, Connor couldn't see who it was because they wore a hood and a mask.

 

There was one person that did not show up at the party and that was Gavin. Connor did feel a bit of sorrow at his lack of attendance but it is to be expected Gavin hated him. 

Connor knew this and invited him anyway hoping that Gavin would go for the drinks, karaoke, and the opportunity to see his co-workers outside of work but sadly it was not meant to be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours earlier......

 

He caught Gavin smoking on the rooftop having a smoke during his break. He wanted to catch Gavin while the man was relaxed and far from everyone else mainly Hank knowing he would not approve of Gavin attending.

 

Connor hoped that the man would go for the drinks or to laugh at his co workers off key singing, Connor smiled with hope as Gavin took the invitation and stared at it, blankly as he took a deep breath with his cigarette. 

Connor wondered if the long silence ment he was actually considering the Androids invite to his promotion party. 

Instead he took his cigarette put it out on the invitation and stomped on it, he looked at Connor with a smug grin taking pleasure in the the android suffering. he watched Connor's hopeful expression dull 

“ Get the fuck out of here dipshit, I don't care about you and I never will”. 

“ Okay, I understand I just thought- Connor's throat felt tight as a few fresh synthetic tears slid down his cheek “ N-never mind it doesn't matter Good evening detective”.

Connor quickly turned his face and wiped his eyes before Gavin turn to look at him once again. But, Gavin didn't look back but instead resumed looking forward pretending Connor never came on to the roof.

Ever since he deviated, Connor has had difficulty controlling his emotions. Hank said it was like dealing with a unpredictable teenager. Connor knew Gavin would act like that but for some reason he hoped he wouldn't.

Connor did not understand why but, he found himself fascinated by Gavin to the point where fascination turned into infatuation. It wasn't until Connor deviated that he saw how attractive he was. 

Back when they first met he was a machine with one goal on his mind finish his mission. The thoughts of love, friendship or companionship was not on his radar. Then, he met Hank and over time that slowly began to change. As for Gavin he had changed as well, his insults were softer less aggressive and more playful. 

Gavin's softer demeanor had contributed to Connor's attraction but it wasn't the only reason.  
Gavin had a rugged rough, badboy appearance, he had scars on his face each one telling a story not yet spoken a story Connor would like to know.

It wasn't until he thought more about Gavin on a daily basis that he realized how much pain and sorrow resided behind his actions.

He asked around about Gavin why he was the way he was, what he did outside of work and how often he stayed at the office. The results were troubling to say the least.

He had a few friends around the office, and he was dedicated to his job, perhaps a bit too much. He spend Christmas alone, he hung outside of work alone. It was kinda sad.

Connor compiled the results with psychology articles online and concluded that most people like Gavin act unpleasant and standoffish on purpose, to distance themselves from having meaningful connections. 

Because of a difficult childhood or because they felt unworthy or sometimes a combination of both.  
Therefore, Connor knew not to take Gavin's words to heart.

But, when you develop a crush on someone all logic seems to fly out the window. Connor knew Gavin's habit to keep his distance, knew he would react this way Connor had wrote a speech and thought to include reasons for why he should attend. 

But, the words died in his throat, he swallowed trying to keep the tears from his face. 

He bowed his head and forced down a joyful tone. “ I hope you enjoy the rest of your day Detective Reed”.

Gavin's back was turned so he couldn't see his face. Connor didn't see Gavin grip his cigarette tighter as he heard Connor’s voice strain, didn't see Gavin bit his lip as he said those words knowing he has become his own worst enemy.

As Connor shut the roof access door he did not see Gavin tears slowly roll down his face as he took he looked down at the ashes of the invitation.

He remembered when Hank confronted him. The very reason he was up on the roof top to begin with. Seeing Connor reminded him of that encounter.

One minute he was walking into the office and the next minute he was punched in the face, a fresh black eye developing on his face.

Normally, when Gavin gets hit, he is quick to show them he was willing to fight back. But, there was something about how Hank's eyes looked at him that stopped him.

Hank's words burning into his brain. “ Look I can see what is happening and you guys don't have a clue.. I don't like it. .. Connor deserves love and he will get it someday but not from a low life like you.

I don't get what Connor sees in you, you are a asshole, a self centered waste of space; if you value your life you will stay away from Connor got it! He needs a relationship not a project and I just don't see it working not how you are now.

Gavin had been on cloud nine because of his almost friendship with Connor so it have it pulled under the rug..it was well heartbreaking. 

He knew he wasn't well liked around the precinct he often went out of his way to provoke people just to get a head but he never thought he was that hated.

So, he did what he had to do if his reputation was that bad then surely Connor's would be ruined if they continued on..he broke Connor to protect him and Gavin broke his own in the process.

 

Gavin spent this rest of his shift in a daze when he got home he flopped on his bed turned on the fan and started at the ceiling watching the ceiling fan rotate. Spinning circles were always fascinating to Gavin. Wheels, Clocks, Fans, Connor's LED.

Wait, what? He jumped up as if being startled by the very thought.His face turning red and his heart pounding. It has frustrated him a lot lately his odd obsession with Connor.

Ever since he got back all he thought about was his guilt that he carried with him, slowly he started trying to make a effort. Inviting him out, outside of work and just getting to to know him.

Appearly, his gay brain loved the real Connor that was there all along underneath that by the book attitude he had at work was completely thrown out the window as soon as work was over.

. Connor had real bite to him, he wasn't all talk he would say what he was going to do, and he would do it, he had spunk. A quality Gavin admired in his men.

Gavin always loved well groomed men, he loved the bond movies and spy thrillers because of the good looking well kept men. Which was why, when Connor first stepped into the investigation room he knew he was screwed.

Which was why it was important that he gave off enough hostility when they first met, that his deep seeded attraction didn't get noticed.

But, now he had no clue what was he doing why did it suddenly matter if upset Connor? Why can't he stop thinking about it. 

He spent the last few hours wondering why he felt so bad. He and Connor were not friends they were barely co workers. But, every time he looked into his brown eyes he felt happy.

A asshole like Gavin didn't deserve to be happy, he deserved to die alone, to be forgotten.

But, he was willing to earn the right to have those things. He would no longer be held back by guilt, his abusive parents or Hank. 

If what Hank said was true, that he and Connor has a spark he wanted to see where it went.

. But, how was he going to go to the party? Hank would not let him in if he went as himself. He had to find some kind of disguise.

Then he remembered a game show he used to watch when he was sixteen called The Masked singer. Gavin grinned calling a few numbers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Connor was upset about how things turned out with Gavin, he was still determined to have a good time. And for a while, he forgot it even happened he truly did have fun, but as more people began to leave so did his joy.

That was until the stranger came in. The most interested part about the stranger was he brought acoustic guitar on to the stage.

It was well used and had a few scratches here and there other than that it was in decent condition.

As he watched the stranger get set up, he saw a few notifications float on to his HUD the possible he had available to him.

\- Talk to stranger

\- scan him

\- Continue to observe but do not engage 

\- Do nothing

Connor dismissed the notifications and decided for himself what he was going to do. Sometimes, when he was nervous he feel back into his old habits of letting his code determine his actions.

Unlike most of the other androids who deviated he was fairly content about his place. Until he found out about Amanda and Cyberlife hiding the truth about deviants. 

Connor and Hank were working on talking things through inside of falling back to his machine like behaviors. Especially, outside of work Connor needed to learn to let loose and express himself more efficiently.

So, when it comes to social situations he was as Hank would say, “Fucking terrible at it”.

Connor couldn't help but wonder why the stranger wore a mask, was he embarrassed to be seen in public? Does have a hard time performing without it?

Connor decided not to engage afraid he might scare the stranger off not knowing that the stranger wasn't so strange at all.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and cheesy 80s music filled the air as the opening notes played from the karaoke machine before it suddenly cut off.

As the person began to sing and the karaoke machine stopped and a drummer, a bassist, a guitar player, and Keyboard player appeared behind the curtain of the stage they were also masked.

They played the same song that had previously played on the karaoke machine. Connor blushed blue as the singer began to walk over to him with the cordless mic and started at him.

Connor had say a table near the stage three hours earlier so he could hear everyone's karaoke performances. Now, he was sitting by the stage listening to the stranger's serenade. 

Connor did not know either to laugh or cry because the song choice was one of the cheesiest songs he ever heard. The stranger had a sense of humor that Connor liked quite a lot. 

Yet, the lyrics made him blush, and knees weaken the stranger had a amazing voice, it sounded familiar but Connor wanted to enjoy the moment before he tried to identify the stranger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sang as he danced around the stage even pulling of a impressive amount of backflips that rotates into front flips. The stranger clearly has done this before.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire bar was looking at the stage now catcalling and cheering them on. Making Connor even more flustered. 

Then in a rather bold move the stranger pulls him on to the stage and gives him the other mic laying on the ground. 

At first Connor wanted to protest, because he didn't want to take the spotlight.  
But, there was something in the stranger's eyes that changed his mind.

Connor opened his mouth and began to sing off the lyrics that appeared in his HUD with the stranger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He removed the mask to reveal who he was singing with. He threw the mask on the ground.

Connor gasped and was able to say something when Gavin pressed a finger to his lips, whispered softly in his ear ”I will explain later” the soft warmth of his breath against his ear causing him to shudder.

Gavin laughed as he continued to sing to him, Connor recovered from the reveal and sang beside him for the rest of the song.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank woke up with a start he had to go the bathroom to get barbecue sauce off his face, but when he came back. He was surprised to see a live band Gavin leading it and Connor singing along with him.

Hank grinned as his plan worked he knew Gavin was too withdrawn to go on his own and far too stubborn to quit. He needed a push and Hank was willing to play the role.

Hank began to record the rest of it with his phone. He was going to win the bet. He made sure that when the song was done to tag Tina, Chris, and Jeffrey with the short message. 

I Win  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down

 

Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, in the end Connor and Gavin were making out on stage with flowers, and other items being thrown their way. 

After the crowd winded down Gavin went to the tables beside the stage and explained everything. Why he got upset, what Hank said, and how long he felt something for Connor.

Hank won the bet of 600 dollars. Hank began to do a victory dance, but stopped imediately by the dissapproving look on Connor's face when Gavin explained everything.

Hank gave Connor a sheepish grin and explained his side of everything, Gavin punched him in the face. 

Connor made sure that Hank would never bully anyone into doing something ever again. 

By making him sing I'm a Barbie girl in front of everyone. Gavin laughed as he held Connor's hand and leaned against his shoulder.


End file.
